Perfect Plan
by Micaityl
Summary: Mikado, Anri, Masaomi, and many more people from the Durarara cast all somehow win tickets to the same cruise. The cruise is awesome, and many fun things happen on it. But was this all a part of an evil plan?
1. Intro: The Cruise Begins!

(Mikado's POV)

I with Anri, Masaomi, and Saki were going on a cruise. We all got a weird invite when A random guy from the street ran at us. Then gave us tickets to a cruise. At first we didn't trust it. Then when Saki showed the tickets to a guy at the docks we believed it. So now we're about to board a cruise.

Masaomi said "Wow! My first cruise! I'm excited!"

"Yeah me too." Saki smiled.

"I heard we'll have roomates, but we can't choose them." Anri said.

I asked "Really?"

She repiled "I guess so." I looked at the back of my ticket. I got A-12.

Masaomi said "I got A-7."

Saki said "I got A-1"

Anri said "I got B-3."

Masaomi said "Dude you're on the floor below us."

"Woah. I hope you'll be okay." I said to Anri. Then went through a crowd of crew people.

One person from the crew said to Anri "M'am do you have B-3."

Anri repiled "Yes."

The crew guy said "M'am you're supposed to be in A-3."

"Thanks for telling me."

The crew took our tickets and we boarded. I got to my room then saw a guy wearing some type of eskimo jacket and black pants and a t-shirt.

I said "Hello I'm your roommate."

The guy said, "I know your name. You're Mikado Ryuugamine. I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Hi...?"

(Izaya's POV)

_Perfect. I knew the crew would do as I say. My plan is 100% perfect now. Once we get to the states there's no stopping._

(Masaomi's POV)

I found my room and walked in. There was someone already it the room. It was Walker

Walker said "Hi!"

I replied, "Hi Walker! I guess we're roomates."

"Hey dude it seems like Kyohei's in room A-6."

"Nice."

"I got a plan."

"What is it Walker."

"Did you bring a video camera."

"Yeah."

"Good. I brought a laptop."

"So what's the plan?"

"Heh heh heh."

He told me the plan.

(No one's POV)

Two masked people threw Kyohei into the water. One said "Nice plan." The other said "Now get the camera out. This will beat Gangnam style."

**Woah! Throwing someone over board is evil! And nice for ratings! Now what'll happen to Kyohei. What is Walker's plan? Will a pool (not a swimming pool) game go wrong? And just how did so many people who knew each other win tickets for the same cruise? See more on this story! -Micaityl**


	2. Sleepless

_**"I feel wet. Did I pass out in the bath I was taking." **_**Thought Kyohei.**

(I'm not doing point of view anymore!)

11:49 PM**  
**Kyohei got to the surface of the water. It was really dark. He said "Oh sh-" Then music played.

**Da da**

"What?"

**Da da**

"Why am I hearing background music...? Is this a dream?"

**Da da Da da**

"It seems so real."

**Da da da da da da da**

"This isn't a dream." Then a shark fin went near Kyohei.

**Da da da da da da da da da doo doo**

"Did the music just change tone?" Then Kyohei went down. Then he got up. "Ugh.. it feels like I have a whole aquarium in my hat." Then the sound of laughter came from further up. It was Masaomi with a video camera. Then Walker got up out of the water with a shark fin on his back.

Walker said "Did you get that on tape!" Masaomi said "Yeah!" Kyohei said "What's going on?" Walker laughed "Well we threw you in a pool and made you think that you were going to die!" Masaomi said. Kyohei sighed and hissed " You both suck."

12:01 AM

At the pool room Shinra, Tom, Celty, and Shizuo were playing poker. Tom said "Why are we playing midnight poker in the pool room?" Shinra said "Celty checked the poker rooms, and all of them were full."

"Oh."

"Isn't it weird that all of us got on the same cruise." said Shizuo. Shinra said "Yes. i hope Izaya isn't here."

"Izaya! Where? I want to kill him!" Shizuo picked up a pool table. Celty texted

**I don't think Izaya is here.**

"Oh, sorry."

He dropped the pool table. It landed on Shinra's foot. "YEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWCCCCCHHHHH!" screamed Shinra. Tom said "I didn't know that male doctors screamed like girls."

4:28 AM

Mikado was asleep. In his dream he was in a dark room. Then a voice said 'This is my nightmare." Mikado screamed and woke up. He saw Izaya watching "Nightmare on Elm Street". Mikado said "Izaya. Why are you watching scary movies at 4:00 o'clock in the mourning.

Izaya said "Well I'm a light sleeper so from all of the noises from upstairs I decided to watch movies. Plus its Horror movie Friday! My favorite TV show day." Mikado said "Well keep the TV down."

9:30 AM

Anri stood out near the railing and watched the waves splash up against the boat.

'Hm... well this is boring.' She thought. Then, all of a sudden, she saw pink hat floating in the ocean. Something- someone was swimming towards the boat.

"Seiji! You gave me the wrong time for the ships departure! I was 2 hours late! Seiji, can you hear me? Throw me a life preserver, help me up there!" The girl smiled and flailed her arms. "Seeiiiji? I guess I'll climb up there myself." The girl lassoed a part of the railing and started climbing up the side of the ship. "I'm cooommmmiiing for you, Seiji!"

Anri walked away and pretended she never saw that.

**Will Mikado ever sleep again without horror killers in them? Will Shinra's foot still be attached to his body? Will Seiji survive now? And what will Kyohei do for revenge? See next time! And Mika didn't get the face surgery, Yet.**


	3. Kyohei's revenge?

**Saki found a hat on the floor. She grabbed it. But a rope got her foot and she flew up in the air.**

Day 2 11:23 AM

Kyohei ran down the hallway. "Yes! I got you-" Then he saw Saki in his trap. "CRAP! I caught a random girl!" He got his hat, and walked off. Saki yelled "Aren't you going to help me! Hello! Up here!"

Day 2 12:00 PM

Mikado thought 'Izaya has ben watching these movies for 12 hours now. They are so creepy.' He waked in the bathroom. He saw Michael Myers in there.

"Hey!" Micahel Myers said.

Mikado screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Izaya ran in there.

"What!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Some killer in the movie you are watching is in here!" screamed Mikado.

Izaya looked around. "There's no serial killer taking a dump in here." repiled Izaya. Mikado rubbed his eyes. Myers was gone.

Mikado thought ' I'm seeing things. Am I going crazy?'

Izaya said "Wow. The leader of the Dollars is scared of fake serial killers."

Mikado said nervously "Wait! How'd you know I'm the leader of the Dollars!"

"I'm an informant. I know these things."

"Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

"I'm not a stalker!~" Izaya skipped back to the couch, where he would watch about 12 more hours worth of horror movies.

Mikado thought 'Yeah. He's a stalker.'

Day 2 3:45 PM

Seiji was in the pool. Seiji thought 'I wish I could bring my love to the pool. But people will think I'm a murderer.'

Then Mika walked by. Mika was looking around and squealing "Seiji san! Where are you?" She looked down at the pool. Seiji ducked down. Mika said "Well. He's not here." She walked off.

Seiji thought 'Crap! Why is she here? I thought I left her at the docks! Did she climb onboard?'

Day 3 12:34 AM

Tom, and Shizuo were at a poker room. Shizuo said "I can't believe Shinra wanted to do a rematch after the foot accident."

"I wonder if he's okay." Tom said. Then black smoke came from the hallway into the room. The two coughed. Kyohei ran in there laughing.

"Got you Walker!" He saw Tom and Shizuo, whom where still rubbing dust out of their eyes.. "CRAP! WRONG ROOM! Sorry!" Kyohei ran off.

Shizuo, when the dust cleared up, yelled. "WHO WAS THAT IMBECILE! I'M GOING TO FRICKING KILL HIM/HER!"

Tom said "Calm down. The cruise may be called the Titanic if you don't calm down."

"Sorry. But that maggot is still dead!"

Shinra and Celty came in there. Shinra said "Hey guys!" Tom said "Hello. so how's your foot."

"Fine. It was dislocaded and broke."

Celty texted

**I had to stich it up since he couldn't.**

Shinra yelled "Not cool!"

Shizuo sighed and said "Let's start this game of poker."

Day 3 2:12 AM

Saki yelled "I'm still up here! Anyone help!"

**Will Saki get down? Will Mika find Seiji? Has Mikado lost his marbles? And will Kyohei get his revenge? See next time on Micaityl's Perfect plan! **


	4. No peace

**Mikado was walking down the hallway.**

Day 3 3:12 AM

Mikado was walking down the hallway. 'Maybe a fresh walk will calm me down.' Then he saw Saki on the rope. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran.

While he was running marbles fell out of his pocket. Saki said " Hey! You lost your marbles! Wow, I didn't think the author would take that joke seriously." Then the rope broke and she fell on the floor.

Day 3 6:32 AM

Kasuka was eating yogurt. He was in a room with Seiji. Kasuka didn't mind the head. Seiji woke up. Kasuka said with no emotion "You shouldn't bring heads to cruises." Seiji repiled "Ho- How'd you know!"

"It's above the fridge. I won't tell anyone."

"SINCE YOU SAW IT, I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

He picked up a bat.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Katsuka was still eating without even caring. Seiji swung at him. He just ducked and ate more yogurt. Seiji said "Fine. I'll let you live, but still do not tell anyone!"

Kasuka finshed his yogurt and threw it away. Then he took out the trash. Kasuka threw it down the garbage disposal in the cruise. He walked off.

Suddenly two girls came near the garbage disposal.

Day 3 9:30 AM

Erika was taking her trash out. When she got near the disposal she saw the Orihara girls crawling out of it and running off. 'Woah! Where those fairies? Awesome!'

Day 3, 10:45 AM

Kyohei was looking through piles of prank blueprints. "None of these will work!" he exclaimed angerily. He looked through the blueprints and sighed. "Maybe if I go out on the deck and get some fresh air I'll get a good idea." He walked out of his room. Suddenly, he slipped on something greasy and slid face first into a huge pie.

"You'll never defeat the Pranksters!" Masaomi and Walker said in unison. They were wearing their normal clothes, but they also had on a ninja headband and black cape.

"What are you guys wearing? You look ridiculous." Kyohei said.

"Pranksters never reveal their secrets!" They threw down black smoke bombs and the area filled with smoke.

"Ugh, I'm going to get them back for that! How did they know that I don't like Cranberry pie? I prefer Apple!"

Day 3 12:00 PM

Tom, Shizuo, Celty, and Shinra were still playing Poker.

Tom said "What game is this?"

Shizuo repiled "Game 44. Ugh! This is taking forever! I'm going to my room!" Shizuo walked down the hallway. Then he saw Izaya. "YOU'RE ON THIS SHIP!?"

Izaya said " Well. I didn't expect to see you here Shizu-chan."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

He tore a door off of it's hinges and threw it at Izaya. Izaya dodged it.

"It's not nice to throw Metal at people."

Then Izaya pulled a black smoke ball out of his pocket.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

"My escape."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Shizuo threw a table at Izaya. But he threw the black smoke on the ground before it hit him.

The black smoke cleared up. Izaya was gone. Instead, there was a hole in the wall. Mikado was on the other side of the wall, and you could see him through the hole in the wall.

"AHH! IT'S THE HULK!" Mikado ran away.

"What was that kids problem?"

**Who knew that Kyohei liked Apple pie? Anyways, what were the Orihara sisters doing in the garbage disposal? Will Mikado stop seeing movie characters everywhere? What will Kyohei do next? And, why does Erika have fairy-hunting gear with her? Next Chapter: Holes in the walls!**


End file.
